Real Steel - Rise of the Robots
Real Steel - Rise of the Robots is a video game clearly inspired to the Real Steel movie (needless to say it's a fighting game). It is projected to be released for Microsoft Windows, Play Station 3, Play Station 4, Xbox360, Xbox One, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Wii U. Game modes *'Practice mode' *'Super Story mode': you can choose to follow the movie plot with Atom or Zeus, or take another history with another robot, all in a series of 10 fights per robot. All fights have 3 objectives, one primary (defeat the opponent or survive) and two optional; *'Blitz mode': you can choose a series of 10 fights, each series with a different condition; *'Carrer mode': you can make your robots fight all the robots in the 5 dedault leagues. To pass to the next league you need to beat all the robots in the previous league; *'Challenge mode': you have to defeat 10 bosses in a total of 100 battles. Each 10 battles have an objective and each fight has an additional objective. The objectives of each 10 battles are decided via a "Lucky Wheel". *'Tournament mode': you can join an elimination tournament against a various number of opponents *'Versus mode' *'Build Your Robot' *'Online multiplayer': you can challenge a worldwide player or join a tournament Super Story Mode In Super Story Mode you can choose a robot and make him/her fight against a series of 10 fights. Each fight has 3 objectives, which give a star for each objective completed. Click on this page for a full exhamination of this game's mode. Blitz Mode In Blitz Mode you will always fight a series of 10 random robots, of course one stronger than the others; this will not be just a fist fighting, though. There are, in fact, various series where you can test your skills: *'Normal': the standard condition; just defeat your opponents! *'Tag': the standard condition, only in 2vs2. *'Triple Threat': the standard condition, only in 3vs3. *'Survival': defeat all opponents, but remember that you can't regain health after each battle. *'Time attack': defeat the opponent before the battle time runs out. *'Corrosive': you and your opponent gradually lose health, so make sure you win before it's too late! *'Vampire': you can steal your opponent's health by hitting him, and viceversa. *'Resistance': if you can't defeat the opponent by pummelling him, try to survive. *'Outnumbered': you're alone, facing a team of two. Overcome them! *'' *' Playable robots Playable bots *'Ambush, the Comic Book Crusher ** ** ** ** Leagues Underworld Stage III #Ambush #Aquabot #Bluebot #Bio War #Fat Boy #Metro Stage II #Sarge #Six Shooter #Blockbuster #Blacktop #Nitro #Noisy Boy Stage I #Tackle #Gambit # #Hollowjack #Psytron #Midas World Robot Boxing Division III #Cardinal Chaos #Danger Zone #Camelot #Axelrod #Gridlock #Albino Division II #Scarlette #Violette #Excavator #Abandon #Cosmobot #Twin Cities Division I #Blac Jac #Touchdown #Crimson Carnage #Fiend #Atom #Zeus Arenas *Available **Parking Lot **Ranch Saloon **The Zoo **San Leandro Rodeo Arena **Crash Palace *Unlockable **Panoramic Center **Snow Iceberg **Snow Whiteforest **Las Vegas Casino **Cruise Deck **Football Stadium **Christmas Arena **Cruise Deck **Creepy Hollow **Rainbow Road **Dustbowl Arena **Circus DLC There are various DLC. Golden Packs Various are the Golden Packs, which add new skins to the playable robots: #Golden Pack #1: ##Ambush Gold ##Atom Gold ##Metro Gold #Golden Pack #2: ##Noisy Boy Gold ##Six Shooter Gold ##Midas Gold #Golden Pack #3: ##Danger Zone Gold ##Axelrod Gold ##Twin Cities Gold #Golden Pack #4: ##Albino Gold ##Gridlock Gold ##Zeus Gold #Golden Pack #5: ##Hollowjack Gold ##Blac Jac Gold ##Fat Boy Gold #Golden Pack #6: ##Bluebot Gold ##Aquabot Gold ##Blacktop Gold Champions DLC Pack The Champions DLC Pack adds: *Atom Prime *Zeus Prime *Noisy Boy Prime *Midas Prime *Metro Prime *Twin Cities Prime Halloween DLC Pack The Halloween DLC Pack adds: *Hollowjack Prime *Dark Fiend *Halloween Zeus Christmas DLC Pack The Christmas DLC Pack adds: *Santa Fat Boy *Reindeer Noisy Boy *Elf Atom Enhanced DLC Pack The Enhanced DLC Pack adds: *Franken Metro, the Monster Basher *Royal Camelot *Six Shooter Wild, the Red Eyed Sheriff Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games